The present invention relates to an automated financial system.
Automated teller machines (ATMs) have come into increasing use in recent years because of the convenience to customers of providing fast efficient service at a large number of locations and because of the economic advantage which they provide to financial institutions in enabling a reduction of staffing requirements.
Since automated teller machines are relatively large, complex machines, any arrangement which reduces their overall purchase and maintenance costs is highly desirable. In addition, any arrangement which reduces the vulnerability of automated teller machines to criminal activity, such as "ram raiding", in which a machine may be rammed by a vehicle to obtain access to its currency supply, would be highly desirable.